Love Through Time
This is a present gen collab between RockytheEco-pup and Puppylove5. Atlas was picking his sister Dawn up at the pet salon when upon leaving, runs into an old friend Gracie. It is noticible that they have feelings for each other and now they are retelling the tale of how they met to Dawn. Main: *Atlas *Gracie Minor: *Dawn *Atlas and Dawn's owner *Monica One day in Adventure Bay, a pup named Gracie was just going for a walk when someone caught her eye. She looked at a pup and his owner talking in front of their house. "that pup looks familiar" Gracie she's staring a bit trieng to see his face. Owner: Atlas, go pick up your sister at the puppy salon. Atlas: Yes Sir! *happily walks towardss the salon* "let's follow him!" she thinks running after the pup. Atlas runs into the salon looking for his sister. "Dawn! It's time to come home! Our owner is waiting!" He called out. "Right here big brother!" Dawn exclaims hopping down from her chair. "Let's go! We don't want to keep him waiting!" Atlas says as he walks towards the door. Just when Gracie wants to go inside the two pups opened the door standing face to face. " A..atlas is it you?! she beamed pouncing on himm "Do you know her Big Brother?" Dawn asked looking at them confused. "Hmm.....Gracie? Is that you?" Atlas says excited. Gracie giggled a bit " yupp! that's a long time ago!" she says looking in his eyes. Atlas blushes as he looks back into her eyes. "Ooooooo somepup has a crush!!" Dawn said as she smiles at the two of them Gracie turned a little red "you changed so much!" "So have you!" Atlas says giving her one of his big smiles while slightly blushing. "It's really has been a while ago! I thought I would never see you again!" Gracie says in relief. "Where did you two meet?" asked Dawn as she sat in front of them curious. Gracie looked to the air trying to remember it till she gasped " oh I know! Shall we tell her, Atlas?" She says smiling. Yeah! I love this story!" Atlas exclaimed. Gracie let out a soft chuckle "there it goes!" Flashback: Gracie was drawing in the room humming a happy tune. What'cha drawing sis?" Monica said as she approached her. Gracie looked up in fear "J..just our home" she says trying to hide the drawing. "Ooo let me see!" She said in a sarcastic tone grabbing the drawing away from her sister. "Uh-oh" "W..what?" Gracie says looking in shock. "Looks lie I accidentally ripped it!" She replies ripping the picture up in front of her Gracie gasped tearing up "Why did u do that?" She says softly. "It was an accident!" Monica replied sarcastically. Suddenly Gracie felt anger. She tried to hide it and just starts crying saying "W..why a..are you so mean to me?" "It's my job as your big sister to make your life miserable!" Monica scoffed. "Don't be a baby!" Gracie breathed heavy "it's enough!!" She shouted running off. "Baby!" Monica called out as Gracie left the room. Gracie just ignored it as she stood in front of the door. For a second, she looked back, but then just ran outside until she bumped into a pup. "S…sorry!" She says with tears in her eyes. "It's okay!" The young pup smiled. When he noticed that she was crying, he grew concerned. "Is everything alright?" Gracie looked at the pup swiping her tears away "I dunno... But who are you?" "I'm Atlas! Sorry for bumping into you. I didn't see you there" Atlas said. Gracie smiled softly "no no it was my fault, I just wanted to run away... I'm Gracie, n…nice to meet you Atlas~!" Atlas smiles back at her. "Nice to meet you Gracie. That's a pretty name!" "T…thank you" she whispers looking at the ground but then rubbed the back of her head looking around with concern "W...where am I?" "You are right outside my owner's house" Atlas said pointing to the small house on the corner. Gracie looked careful at the house and then back at the way she ran from "It isn't far too my house I guess" "Where do you live?" Atlas asked giving her a big smile. "Just a few streets away... But I can't go back I think..." She softly says "Is something wrong? Anything I can do to help?" Atlas asked putting his paw on hers. Gracie looked careful at him blushing slightly "I'm just tired from my older sister, she's so mean! But thanks~!" She says giggling a bit. "You wanna come to my house and meet my baby sister?" Atlas said as he stood up. "I would love too!" She says but this time with a big smile. "C'mon then!" He says pulling her to his house and through the doggy door. To be continued... Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Love stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Collaboration Category:RockytheEco-pup/Puppylove5 Collab